The melody of house caron
by xLeo
Summary: With family and loved ones slowly leaving him Addam Caron must make a name for himself and make sure that House Caron, The lords Of the Marches remain after the ensuing war.
1. Chapter 1 - Addam Caron

**This will be my first game of thrones fanfic and will correspond with the tv series but will also contain some details from the book. The story will be OC Centric and slightly AAU and it will show the story line from the perspective of Addam Caron my OC.**

 **There will be a lot of time skips as this is only the beginning of the story so it is mainly a character build up for house Caron and Addam.**

 **Chapter 1 - Addam Caron**

 **Spring 282 AC**

Lord Bryen Caron held his wife's hands in his, laying a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"He's perfect my love" he whispered into her ear as he stroked her silver, almost light blonde, hair. "Another boy, he'll grow up to be a mighty warrior" Lady Jena Caron responded with a tired smile gracing her lips as she looked up at her beloved. "What will we name him?" Lord Caron asked, as his wife's smile seemed to grow before she responded "Addam, Addam of house Caron" Lord Caron nodded in approval as he stroked the babe's small brown locks. The child was tanned with luscious caramel skin that he inherited from his mother. As he lay a hand on the cheek of the babe it's small eyes opened, his violet orbs stared up at his father before he started to laugh a cute gumless smile which sent both his parents into a rounds of laughter.

 **287 AC**

Running through the corridors of Nightsong, the ancestral seat of house Caron, a young child was in pursuit of his older brother.

"Gerald give it back" I wailed as he continued running. Gerald refused to halt and continued to run with me slightly behind him, the reason for this was that he had my wooden practice swords. Just as I was about to give up Gerald bumped into our eldest brother.

"Leave Addam alone" spoke the assertive voice of Bryce Caron, "your no fun" Gerald responded. I watched the scene in front of me act out, Bryce gave me my swords and conversed with Gerald who still sat on the floor. Lifting both my swords above me I hacked at my brothers head and ran off in a laughing frenzy as I saw him clutch his head in pain.

Entering my parents chambers I found my mother braiding my sisters hair. Placing the wooden swords to the side of the door I spoke "hello mother, sister" as I walked towards them. "How are you my young sweetling" replied my mother in her gentle tone. My mother was someone I couldn't live without her kindness and gentleness was incomparable to anyone, grinning I hugged her barely reaching her waist. My sister, the eldest of the three, Bess giggled as she watched me the youngest of her siblings.

"What's so funny?" I asked curious as to what she found so hilarious. "You're so short" she said in between giggles. In a fit of annoyance I ran at her, before I was stopped by my mother, " apologise" she said sternly to Bess who rolled her eyes. "Sorry" she said with a annoying smirk on her face. "Shoo Addam, I'll speak to you at dinner" my mum commanded a beautiful smile on her face.

I left the room and went to the training field were I watched Bryce spar my second eldest brother with blunted tourney blades. Bryce was more skilled but Rolland was far stronger, I continued to watch in awe not even realising my father and brother appear beside me. The only thought crossing my mind was the sword fight before me that reminded me of the battles I'd read of in stories. My two favourite knights were ser's Arthur Dayne and Barristan Selmy, from when I could lift wooden swords, which was only a month ago, until now I'd tried to fight with two swords like Ser Arthur. Although I wasn't that good my father told me I had skill and could possibly pull it off in a few years.

"So you want to get in the ring" my father spoke up with a grin as he had shocked me off the small box which was perfectly placed out side the sparring ring. Picking up a wooden sword he stepped into the area taunting me to enter. With a small smile on my face, I charged him with both my wooden swords. Hacking at my father who blocked and parried I continued before my father dropped the sword looking at me in feign shock. I grinned knowing he only pretended to be bested by me and said "yield Lord Coran" as I pointed the wooden swords at him. He looked up at me defiantly and replied "Never" before jumping on me and tickling my stomach sending me into a fit of giggles. After he had finally stopped he hoisted me up and gave me time to recuperate.

My sister Elys, youngest of the three girls but still older than me, beckoned me towards her. "Mother requests your presence", she spoke softly "it's time for dinner" she said taking my hand and leading me to the main hall. My mother sat to my left as I took my place at the table and my middle sister, Dorea sat to my right. The rest of my siblings entered the hall alongside my father who was trading banter with them. Rolland sat across from me and although a bastard **"whatever that means"** my mother didn't mind his presence, even though I don't know why other people do. Rolland was raised alongside us even though we knew he had a different mother, yet still my mother raised him as one of her own.

I began to eat after my mother and father began, as a sign of respect. I ate my lamb meat balls and salad before looking at my mother requesting to leave as I yawned. She nodded to me and I went to my room and began to change, I then walked to my shelf and grabbed a book climbing into bed. Although I am only five Maester Tion says I'm a fast learner and very independent. According to my mother I was already walking at 6 months and speaking in sentences in little over a year after my birth. I've always been a fast learner and can remember what I read to substantial detail for a child of five, the Maester says this is rare but it's all I've known so I wouldn't know otherwise.

My mother entered the room soon after I found the page of the book I was on, sitting on the chair beside me she peered over onto the book I was reading. "Your always reading about battles and wars, if I didn't know better I'd think you'd want to march of to a battle at your tender age" my mother said teasingly.

I began to yawn as I continued to focus on my book "you shouldn't read tonight" my mum said suddenly snatching the book from my grasp. "Hey!" I shouted, only for my mum to continue marking the page and placing the book back on the shelf. "You've been yawning all day, you didn't get enough sleep last night most likely reading that book" she said pointing at the book as my face began to heat up in embarrassment. Placing a kiss upon my forehead and putting out the candle my mother walked towards the door. Resting my head on my pillow I voiced a "goodnight" as my mother left the room, leaving me to fall into a deep sleep.

I awoke the next morning going about my daily routine, after I had dressed I went to the hall to break my fast with my family.My family is quite large I have three sisters and three brothers. Out of our siblings only Dorea had the same hair colour as me brown with the rare white streak, whereas Bryce, Gerald and Rolland inherited the brown hair from our father. Bess and Elys however had the long white hair that all Targaryens have including my mother. Me and Dorea on the other hand where a different case inheriting what my father passed of as a bit of both, although I was the only one in the family with purple eyes. According to my mother this was a trait commonly possessed by her ancestors.

As we sat at the table my father suddenly called for our attention. "I have something I'd wish to discuss with all of you" he paused and cleared his throat. "I've been sending ravens to the Lord of House Selmy, one of our banner men , and we've been communicating on a important subject and have come to a decision" he said with a smile before turning to me. "we have agreed for you" he said pointing at me " to be a page for and later squire for Ser Barristan Selmy" he said with a wide grin on his face.

I stared at my father, my mouth gaping, I looked around the table to see everyone smiling at me, meanining they all knew about this before. Jumping over the table I leapt into my fathers arms repeating "thank you" multiple times. "No need for that boy" replied my father smiling down at the me. "When do I leave" I spoke "Hopefully not to soon" my mother spoke up on behalf of the family a sad smile fixated on her face. "We've already agreed that you'll remain for another month before we give you a small guard retinue and send you off to Kings landings" my father replied thoughtfully. Although it seemed long for me it would be worth the wait, to be the future squire of a kingsguard as honourable as Ser Barristan Selmy.

 **1 month later**

My bags and items were packed away and I did one final check around my room before heading to the fortresses courtyard. I walked through the corridors before shortly arriving in front of my family who where waiting for me. I first was grabbed into hug by my sister Elys with Dorea shortly following on with a hug. "We'll miss you" spoke Bess from behind them as she placed a kiss on my forehead. "You better not forget us I'll sort you out" spoke Dorea jokingly with her balled up fist in her hand. Elys burst out in laughter and pushed me onto my brothers. "You better come back a better swordsman so I can show you who's still better" Gerald said ruffling my hair. "I promise to go easy on you I replied causing Bryce to laugh and Gerald to flush in embarrassment. "Do your best and she everyone what you've got" spoke Rolland as he wrapped me in a hug.

Bryce pointed me to my mother who stood close to us, a beautiful smile on her face. I slowly walked to her with my eyes locked on my feet. She enveloped me in a hug stroking my hair. "My beautiful baby" she spoke her voice breaking slightly, "be careful, and take care of yourself, don't slack in your education and make sure to clean regularly" she said hurriedly. Looked up to see a tear running down her face. Due to her crouching down I could reach her face and so I wiped the lone tear of her face placing a kiss on her cheek. "Don't cry mommy, I'll be back soon" I reassured her with a grin on my face. " I know you will, go onto to your father" she said giving me a light push on my back.

My father was checking the saddle on my horse as he turned to me. "My boys becoming a man isn't he" my father spoke gently. " I'll send you a gift once you become a squire until then serve Ser Barristan well" he said with his lordly face "I will father" I replied before he broke out in a grin. " hurry up and leave so I can be the best swordsmen in the Nightsong again" he said causing me to break out in giggles as he picked me up and placed me on the horse prepared for me. "I'll visit" I said to my family who all looked on "we now you will" replied Bryce "go on then" Gerald said as I gave my horse a light kick. I left the gates with my retinue of guardsmen, as I looked back I saw everyone waving and waved back too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I've decided to do a time skip until the year 292 AC where my story will continue, in the actual 'a song of ice and fire' saga the Caron family perished is 289 AC but I postponed it to allow my character to have time to mature.**

 **292 AC**

I sat in silence beside Bryce and Rolland in kings landing, both had arrived about a month ago to enter in a tourney. In the the five years I was here I visited the Nightsong a few times mainly to check up on my family...but that wouldn't be anymore. In the month that my brothers were here the rest of my family passed away. They had caught a cold that we were told they would recover from, but last night a rider arrived and told us about their deaths. Luckily they had passed in their sleep thanks to the dreamwine they were given, and felt no pain. But still that wasn't enough to calm us down, we had long since stopped crying but Rolland and Bryce remained in my room drinking.

I would have done the same but they said I was too young. I looked down in my hands at the glass I had subconsciously broke and the blood that dripped onto the crimson floor of the red keep that seemed to absorb my blood. I wandered, looking back up at Bryce and Rolland as I ignored the stinging sensation in my hand. Would they both be dead if they remained at the Nightsong. I closed my eyes and shook my head banishing the thought. I shook the glass off my hand pulling the remaining fragments out of my cuts. I then grabbed the wine bottle from the table and pored it on my hand, I winced in pain feeling the stinging sensation in each of my cuts.

Bryce would soon have to return home and take place as Lord of the Nightsong and the marches. He'd have to wait as our fathers bannermen swore fealty to him as they did our father. Each time I thought of home memories of my family would flood into my mind. All the fun moments we shared I even recollected the times when Gerald used to annoy me just to get on my nerves. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I honestly thought I was most like Gerald and even though he annoyed me I'd miss the times we'd chase each other around our home.

Both my brothers had fallen asleep on the couch in my room dry tears on their faces, no doubt I didn't look better. I picked up the wine bottle once more and downed some of it relishing in the sweetness. I may be only seven but I honestly didn't care after loosing six family members in one night. I lay in bed with the bottle in hand facing my brothers who lay on the couch clutching their empty bottles in their sleep. Never again would I lose a loved one, not I f I could do anything about it. I thought to myself as i slowly fell into a dreamless slumber.

I awoke the next morning to an empty room and a throbbing headache. My bloodied hand lay in a crimson wet patch beside the bottle of wine I carried to bed last night. I didn't know if the pool of crimson liquid was blood or wine but I was sure that it was wine that caused the blasted headache I currently had. Bryce and Rolland most likely awoke last night and returned to their chambers as they were nowhere in sight. I dipped my bleeding hand in a bucket of water that was perfectly positioned on my desk, most likely placed by a servant that Bryce or Rolland sent by. Cleaning the blood from my hand and wrapped in bandages that lay beside the bucket, I changed my clothes and made myself presentable before proceeding to get my breakfast.

I made my way to Ser Barristans chambers in the white sword tower wear one of the servants would have our breakfasts brought as usual. I slowly trudged up the stair case before knocking on the door and entering knowing that Ser Barristan was definitely awake. When I entered I saw Ser Barristan in his normal attire without the kingsguard armour or cloak.

I walked to the window and stood beside him "I'm going to return home with Bryce and Rolland" I said looking at him to gauge his reaction "I'll return after the funeral" I finished quickly. He turned to me a sad smile gracing his aging features "you have my permission Addam, and you don't have to return straight away" he said kindly I nodded my head but I knew I'd return straightaway not wanting to remain in the Nightsong for everyone to pity me. I'd much rather return to kings landing and remain another unknown page and earn my knighthood in my own peace and quite. After a short while Ser Barristan began to continue speaking "And when you return you'll no longer serve as a page but instead a squire" he said as I looked on in surprise as I wasn't expecting this. "Thank you" I muttered as the servant entered with both our break fasts setting them on the small table that sat in the middle of Ser Barristans chambers.

We both ate our breakfast in silence and as we finished I stood up preparing myself to leave the room. "I'll be leaving this evening and I'll return within a months time" I told him as he nodded at me and showed me out the room with his hand. I smiled before leaving the room and entering my chambers. I packed my items and left to complete some business of mine in flea bottom.

I arrived at a blacksmith and nodded at the young apprentice that seemed about my age as he went into the back to fetch his master. The banging of a anvil stopped and out from the back appeared a sweaty blacksmith. "Ah young Lord, are you here for your weapons?" He questioned to which I responded with a nod. He went into the back and returned with a cloth that held my weapons inside it. "I made it as you requested" he said as he unwrapped the cloth to reveal two daggers with twelve inch blades, not including the pommel, they were identical to one another. I had chosen daggers as I didn't have swords since Ser Barristan said my father had told me to wait before having some made for reasons unknown to me. The sheaths were made out of leather with a supportive metal on the bottom to prevent the dagger cutting through and a ring at the top. Engraved on the outside of each sheath were my houses words "no song so sweet". I attached the swords to my belt and drew the blades and eyed their make, they were both plain daggers but their pommels were carved with musical notes and were made of silver with the edges coated in gold. The centre of the cross guards held a spherical ruby that was placed in a gap that was made for it. Paying the blacksmith, by the name of Tobho Mott, I made my way back to the red keep ready to leave for my home.

On my way to the red keep I noticed a thin puppy, with purple eyes that mirrored my own, gazing up at me. I walked towards the pup that had dark black fur which complemented its eyes. The dog was without a doubt a stray and seeing as it had no owner I walked with him in my arms to the red keep. Buying a small amount of meat from a vendor I held the meat up for the dog who sniffed it curiously and almost distrustingly before devouring it.

As I entered the gates of the red keep I arrived to my brothers checking over their belongings and the saddles on their horses. A servant loaded the last of my belongings on a saddle bag on my destrier that was gifted to me by Ser Barristan and House Selmy. The horse was a dark brown stallion that I had named dasher in my childish fit due to the horses speed and me nearly falling of the first time I rode him. I climbed onto dasher, placing the pup which I had taken to name floki in a small side bag that I had turned to face forward. I stroked dashers mane as he neighed, putting my hands on the reigns I trotted over to my brothers as Bryce ruffled my hair with a smile. Looking forward I rode out of the gates of the red keep before turning to both my brothers on my right "let's go home" I said with a light smile as shadow yipped due to the speed we suddenly rode at. Let's go home, I thought finally before training my thoughts on the journey ahead of us.


End file.
